A New Beginning
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happens when Kenta and Kei come to earth and finds Arleena. Arleena already has a husband and two kids. How does Piccolo feel about Arleena's old boyfriend? How will Amy and Rose feel when they have a new brother? Read and Review! :D


**Hey guys. I know I know I'm suckish on updating, but I got school. Also I'm typing 2 other one-shots you guys might like. This just came into my head. What would happen if Kei comes to earth to find Arleena and brings Kenta? Find out! After Buu Saga. Arleena is 22, Amy and Rose are 8, Kenta is 13, and Kei is 24. **

**Disclaimer: I own all characters except Piccolo. I don't own DBZ! **

**Arleena's POV **

I was in the kitchen making some food for the kids until I felt a power level I haven't felt since I was 8. I never thought they would come to earth and find me though. I guess they figured out that Frieza is dead. After all of these years I thought they would've figured it out by now. I made the food for the kids and gave them the sandwiches.

I walked out into the lookout. Then I saw them. "Mom!" Kenta exclaimed. He then came up and hugged me. Kei just stood there and smiled. "I cannot believe we found you after all of these years. Now we can be a family just like the good old days." Kei said. "Guys… I have something to tell you." I started to explain when I was interrupted by Amy and Rose walking out.

"Who are these guys mommy?" Amy asked. "Wait… Are these your daughters Leena?" Kei asked. "Yes. I know I had Kei before these guys, but Frieza made us! We weren't officially married. I… I found someone else Kei." I explained. "Oh. Well can I talk to you privately?" Kei asked. "Hey girls you want Kenta to train you for the day?" I asked. "Yes!" Amy and Rose exclaimed. "Alright Kenta take them to the dessert and train them for a little bit. Girls behave for Kenta alright?" I said. "We will mommy!" Amy and Rose said.

They flew off the lookout and Kei and I were alone. "Kei as you can tell I married someone else and had offspring with them. I married a namekian named Piccolo. There's also another Namek here to. His name is Dende and he's the guardian of this planet", I explained, "Piccolo and I had the girls 8 years ago. Amy is mostly saiyan as you saw, but she has ears like a namek. Rose on the other hand is mostly namek. You can barely tell she's part saiyan, but she is. Sooner or later she'll be able to turn super saiyan. Now that's all about my family so far how'd you guys do without me around?"

"Well Leena, it was rough. We got to a planet called Felon and I raised Kenta there for a while. I was training him how you taught me" He said. "Did he ever turn super saiyan?" I asked. "You mean powering up and having his hair yellow?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "He has before. He even saved my butt when we were fighting Frieza's old henchmen by turning into- what you call it super saiyan?" He explained. "Yes. Was there lightning around him?" I asked. "No there wasn't. Is that bad?" He asked.

"No it's not. It's just he's in the first form of the super saiyan. Just forget I said anything." I said. "Alright Leena. So do you have a job?" He asked. "Nah. I get the money from my aunt. She's rich." I explained. "No way. You're lucky." He said. "Yea I do help her around when she needs me." I said. "I think I might go." He said. "Where to?" I asked. "I have no idea." He said sadly. "Why don't you stay up here with me and my family?" I suggested. "Won't your husband be mad?" He asked. "He knows about you already. I told him about you guys when we were first dating." I explained.

"So what happened?" He asked. "Well we got into a little fight since I didn't tell him sooner, but everything was ok." I said. "So me and Kenta can stay here with you guys?" He asked excitedly. "My daughters would probably like having a step-brother, but they might just think of you as an uncle. Kenta can think of Piccolo as an uncle to." I explained.

"Well I guess I would be ok with that. Will Piccolo be okay with this?" He asked. "Well… I have no idea. I'll try to get him to come around, but if it means he doesn't have to deal with the kids he'll be on board." I explained. Just then I felt Piccolo's power come up to the lookout. He must've sensed our energy because he was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Piccolo can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Piccolo just growled and followed me. We went inside the lookout so Kei wouldn't hear us. "Piccolo if you hadn't realized who he was, it's Kei. Remember the conversation we had those years ago. He found me after all these years. I swear there is nothing going on between us. We were just talking-"I started to explain till Piccolo kissed my lips. "I heard everything Leena." Piccolo said as I started to blush. "So you're ok with them staying here?" I asked.

Piccolo just gave an approving nod. "How did you even hear us? I didn't sense your power level." I asked. "I kept my power level concealed and these ears aren't for show. Super hearing remember?" He said jokingly. "Guess I forgot." I said laughing. Then I got serious. "What should we tell the girls?" I asked. Piccolo just stood there. He had no idea either. "Well they are a little too young to understand what I had to go through with Frieza I don't want them to think that they'll go through the same thing. I also don't want Kenta to think he can't call me mom." I explained.

Then the girls and Kenta came back to the lookout. They were with Kei. Piccolo and I were still not in earshot hearing, but since the girls were back they might hear us. The both of us walked back them. "Mom we're back! Big bro Kenta is fun!" Amy said. "Kenta you told them?" I asked. "I told them in a way they'd understand." Kenta said. "Thanks Kenta. Saves us the trouble of trying to figure out how to tell them." I said. "Mom is Kenta going to stay with us?" Rose and Amy asked hopefully. I looked over to Piccolo and he gave an approving nod. "Yes Kenta and Kei are going to stay here with us, and we'll be a family." I said.

The girls, Kenta, and Kei were happy. The girls were jumping for joy. I looked over to Piccolo and he was giving a rare smile. I was smiling to. "Group hug!" I said. Everyone but Piccolo got in the hug. "Piccolo come on you're a part of this family get in the hug!" I said. He growled and got in the hug. Then we all pulled apart. This was the start of a new beginning.

**Well that's it for this one-shot! I have two other one-shots coming soon. An AU about Pan, don't worry it'll be awesome, and a one-shot with Piccolo babysitting Rose and Amy. **


End file.
